


it's simple! it's elementary sherlock! do what makes you happy!

by vilecrypter (MarshaDecamiro)



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen, buuut it's just sherlock talking to da vinci because omg this man worries far too much, gordy/sherlock is the ship for this short, probably ooc but ahh it was fun to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshaDecamiro/pseuds/vilecrypter
Summary: "Aren't you scared of rejection? the feeling of your losing your other half again to the point that it would destroy your core?" Sherlock asks, having to ruminate on this for far too long he figured giving his fears, his doubts, and worries about the voice that they so desperately needed. "Keeping my feelings locked away is apart of my character, it's the only way I know how to function-- like a gambler who keeps their hand a secret until the end should I reveal my feelings... even if it would spell my doom? Would I be entirely and utterly destroyed? Or would I become something entirely different than as I was written by my creator?"Da Vinci is a good listener and an even better friend to Sherlock when he needs one, the riders laugh is crystal clear, the sort of laugh that makes her so endearing to others and makes him feel at ease.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes | Ruler/Goldolf Musik
Kudos: 6





	it's simple! it's elementary sherlock! do what makes you happy!

**Author's Note:**

> this has been in drafts for far too long, but i hope that this is a fun read for ya'll! not too much sherlock/gordy in here, but i wanted to type something like this for a bit. can ya'll tell that i love having sherlock call gordy his dear? cause man it's so sweet and just feels right for him to call gordy that whenever the mood strikes him.

The echoing of his own steps is suffocating, putting more weight on his heart and on his shoulders enough that any normal man would lean against a wall or crumble into a heap onto the floor. Feelings. Love, pure adoration, fear, worry-- he felt everything to such a striking degree that it's nauseating, enough to throw him off-kilter. Flowing from his heart deep inside, a place where he keeps everything locked away as to not be overwhelmed by what he feels safer keeping locked away.

Memories melting, his heart set a fire, and the familiar tickling of love he feels for his dear trickles through his fingers. It's better if he keeps this locked away, just as tightly as he does everything else. Sherlock's feet carry him to the space Da Vinci claimed as her own upon opening the door he can hear the familiar sing-song tune of happiness that's either directed at greeting him or whatever she might have been working on Sherlock isn't sure, but it feels nice to hear it. 

He could ease into this conversation, find a way to word everything so it makes sense and isn't all revealing, but when his eyes land on Da Vinci the dam inside himself breaks, and Sherlock caves under the weight of giving his feelings for Goredolf Musik a voice. 

"Aren't you scared of rejection? the feeling of your losing your other half again to the point that it would destroy your core?" Sherlock asks, having to ruminate on this for far too long he figured giving his fears, his doubts, and worries about the voice that they so desperately needed. "Keeping my feelings locked away is apart of my character, it's the only way I know how to function-- like a gambler who keeps their hand a secret until the end should I reveal my feelings... even if it would spell my doom? Or would I become something entirely different than as I was written by my creator?" 

Da Vinci is a good listener and an even better friend to Sherlock when he needs one, the riders laugh is crystal clear, the sort of laugh that makes her so endearing to others and makes him feel at ease. 

"I'll admit that you caught me off guard Holmes! But... I would be more afraid of keeping my lips too tightly sealed when I could instead be honest. Who cares if keeping your feelings hidden is apart of your character Sherlock, in the here and now what is it that you want to do?" Da Vinci asked a soft smile on her face seemed to be encouraging him to take a step forward or a leap of faith, whichever one he felt most comfortable with doing. For someone such as himself... would it truly be alright to completely step out of his own character?

Maybe, possibly-- in time. 

"Exploring these feelings may be in mine and my dear's best interest." my dear, what a wonderful term so steeped in the love and affection he holds tucked away in his heart for Goredolf Musik. His friend, his dear, his Watson-- maybe exploring these feelings will do the both of them some good. For now, he supposes offering Da Vinci some tea or sweets and an open ear to listen about her latest creations for his sudden question to be a good reward for his friends time. 


End file.
